bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Varun Sood
|hometown = Kolkata, India |occupation = VJ |knownfor = Participating in MTV Roadies 12 & MTV Splitsvilla 9. |spouse = |partner = Divya Agarwal (2018-) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 12 |Year = 2018 |NominationsReceived = 14 |TimesNominated = 1 (Week 1) |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 34th |Days = 7 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @VSood12 |InstagramUserName = varunsood12 }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 12. He is known for participating in MTV Roadies, MTV Splitsvilla and Box Cricket League. Biography Sood was born at the Belle Vue Clinic in Kolkata. He attended 7 different schools; Dalhousie Public School, Army Public School Willington, Naval Public School, Army Public School, Kolkata and finished his schooling at Army Public School, Dhaula Kuan. He graduated with B.Com Hons at Sri Venkateswara College, Delhi University. Also a sport enthusiast, he has successfully been engaged in basketball at school and university. Sood has also been a former Indian national basketball player. He said, "From a fat under confident Varun to a fitter confident Varun, basketball had a huge role to play." He was supposed to join the Indian Army like his father and grandfather but after Roadies X2, he found his footing. When he was in his third year of college, he participated in Splitsvilla 9 and emerged as a runner up. Sood first met Martina Thariyan during MTV India's Roadies X2 in 2015 where they both were in the same gang. Fans loved their chemistry while both of them maintained that they were just friends. They appeared on-screen again in May 2016 for MTV Splitsvilla 9 where they both were called a power couple and the media and fans dubbed the couple Vartina. In September 2016 rumours surrounded stating that Martina was cheating on Varun but they both tweeted stating that they had broken up on cordial terms but still remained friends. In 2017, Varun was dating VJ Benafsha Soonawalla. The two broke up when she cheated on him with Priyank Sharma. Since 2019, he is in a relationship with Divya Agarwal. Career Sood wants to walk in the path of Rannvijay Singha "I have always been inspired by him and wanted to be like him. I wanted to have a life like him. Not only his career, but also the way he is with his family and friends. Rannvijay and I have a common interest in basketball and so we play and watch a lot of videos on YouTube." He participated in his second reality show MTV Splitsvilla 9 in 2016. "In Splitsvilla, there’s a misconception that you have to give gaalis and fight to stay in the competition and survive on the show. I wanted to change the misconception.. I wanted to show that I could be who I am and yet survive." He emerged as the runners up after reaching the finals. Varun wants to stay with the youth and inspire them, "I am with MTV India now. I will be working as a VJ. I will soon start Campus Diaries, where I will travel to colleges across the country. I want to stay in the youth show category. Then, let’s see, I want to try for movies too." Sood has also hosted three episodes of NBA Slam along with Rannvijay Singha. He made his acting debut in an episodic with MTV Big F 2 in 2017. He has also hosted UCypher, India's first multi-platform eSports league along with actress Ayesha Adlakha in January, 2018. In September 2018, he participated in Bigg Boss Hindi 12. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 12 Nominations History Trivia In 2018, Sood participated in MTV's Ace Of Space where he finished as the second runner up.22 In March 2019, he hosted Roadies: Real Heroes on MTV India as a Roadies Insider with Divya Agarwal.23 In September 2019, Sood reunited with Agarwal to play Rahul in ALT Balaji's Ragini MMS Returns 2. He then participated in Dance Ki Takkar 8 and became the 1st runner up. References Category:1995 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 12 Contestants Category:MTV Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:VJ Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:34th Place Category:Evicted Contestants